


Trapped

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Grumpy Dean, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Omega Dean, One Shot, Pining, SPN A/B/O Bingo, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean and Cas are trapped in a cabin during a hunt gone terribly wrong. What better time for Dean's heat to hit, right? Though at least his luck isn't all bad, because he has a nice angelic alpha to offer a bit of aide. After the emotional stuff gets worked out, at least.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts, and I feel kinda fuzzy (I'm possibly over medicated), so I'm not sure if this is really my best work or not. If it isn't, I apologize in advance. Hopefully you guys get some enjoyment out of it either way, though. ^_^
> 
> The square I used for this one was **Hunting**. Unless I change my mind about doing a fic for the free space, I only have one square left to go for a filled up Bingo card, and it's an easy square: Destiel. Holy crap, I can't believe I (almost) did it!

“They still out there?” Dean asked as he stared down at what little was left of their ammunition, not that it helped any. The damn things had come out of nowhere and left the hunter and the angel with nothing that they could use to fight against the incorporeal monsters with. They weren’t spectres like they’d thought, and there were over a dozen of them right now, trying to get at Dean and Cas for a tasty lunch. Just like they had with the owner of the place Dean and Cas were currently holed up in.

“Yes, and from what I can tell two more have joined,” Cas answered, toying idly with his angel blade, even though they both knew it couldn’t harm the things outside. “The wards will hold until Sam and Bobby can get here, though.”

“I feel like the freaking stereotypical weak omega, having to call in their alpha to make the scary things go away,” Dean complained, as he’d been doing for the past twenty minutes, ever since they got trapped in this one room cabin in the middle of a hunt gone way south.

“Dean, I assure you, you are anything but the stereotypical ‘weak omega’,” Cas chastised him, and Dean smirked at his use of air quotes. The fact that Cas still did that amused Dean to no end, and while he would never admit it out loud, he thought the habit was incredibly adorable.

Pushing down his feelings for the angel had been getting harder and harder lately for Dean. But in his life he’d learned damn quick that the people that he loved had the habit of getting killed because he was like poison, so he’d rather squash those feelings down extra tight that ever admit to them. The fact that Sam kept giving him knowing looks made said squashing way more difficult than it needed to be, but it was still worth the effort. Keeping Cas safe and alive was priority number one for Dean most days, because he lo… appreciated him so much. Even his brain was afraid to say the ‘L’ word at this point out of fear of the consequences.

“When did Bobby say they’d be here, again?” Cas asked, pulling Dean from his thoughts.

“In about eight or so hours,” Dean replied. “The closest person who could bless the weapons correctly lived in the next state over.” Dean and Cas had been appointed with keeping the things busy while the other two hunters got the weapons to kill it, and technically right now they were doing their job correctly.

“So we wait, then,” Cas said, sitting down on the only chair. Dean had already snagged the bed so that he could inventory their stuff in a vain attempt to feel like he was being useful.

The omega pushed everything back into the bag he’d taken it out of and laid down on the bed. His stomach was hurting, and he was starting to think maybe buying that burrito from the iffy looking food truck earlier might not have been such a good idea.

For the next hour, the cabin was quiet except for the scratching noises made by the things trying to claw their way in. The quiet was only broken when Dean realized that his stomach was hurting for an entirely unrelated to skeevy burritos reason.

“Fuck!” Dean said as that first pang of heat shot through his body. He did some mental math and let out a groan. Yep, right on time, because he was an idiot.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asked, tilting his head to the side in that way that made the ‘L’ word even harder to deny by certain hunters whose names rhymed with ‘bean’.

“Nothing, nevermind,” Dean ground out, trying his hardest to just ignore the whole damn thing. But his biology had other ideas, because Cas may have been an angel, but he was every ounce an alpha as well. On normal days his scent made Dean wish that he were braver or at least not as dangerous to date, but right now he was reminded why he avoided Cas at all costs during his heats. The need in his gut cried out for Cas, for his alpha, refusing to listen to the logic of them not actually being mated. Apparently crushes were enough, much to his annoyance.

“Are you sure?” Cas asked, and Dean wanted to weep with how much he already wanted him. He especially wanted to weep because he knew it was only going to get worse.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he snapped back, his frustration making him bitchy now. But at least it stopped Cas from asking any more questions. Until Dean let out a pained and desperate whimper less than an hour later.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing, Dean,” Cas said, sounding far too caring for Dean’s current state of mind. It just wasn’t fair.

“It’s just my heat, it’ll go away soon,” Dean said through clenched teeth. He wanted nothing more that to jump on Cas and ride him into the sunset, and he could already feel his boxers getting damp from slick. Why now, of all times?

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Cas asked, and if he hadn’t been so damn nice about all of it, telling him to fuck off would’ve been so much easier.

“Nothing I wouldn’t hate myself for in the morning,” Dean mumbled under his breath, completely forgetting just how good angelic hearing was.

“Why would you hate yourself?” Cas asked, puzzled.

Dean had never needed anybody more in his life than he needed Cas right now, but he’d been telling the truth. If he asked Cas for any help whatsoever, Cas would do it because of his weird loyalty to the hunter, but that wasn’t what Dean wanted. He didn’t want pity sex, he wanted that damn ‘L’ word that was so impossible to even think.

“Dean?” Cas tried again, and shattered what little self control Dean had. His fuse was always the shortest when his heat first started, and Cas had picked the wrong time to try and get information out of him.

“Because I fucking want you, okay?” He shouted. And now that that was out, he couldn’t keep the rest bottled up any longer. “I want you, have fucking wanted you for ages now, but if you helped me now it’d be out of a sense of duty. And I don’t want that, I don’t wanna be a pity fuck. And I sure as Hell don’t want you to die or worse because you had the bad luck to fall in with a Winchester. We’re poison, and you deserve better. And I have no idea which of those damn things are worse right now.” He turned abruptly to shove his face into the pillow, not caring that his now obviously damp pants were facing upwards. The room was starting to reek of slick, but he couldn’t care less. Fuck the room. Fuck the universe for putting him in this situation in the first place.

“Dean, I…” Cas started to say before Dean cut him off.

“No, I am not going to let you pull that 'for the greater good' crap right now,” he lectured the angel. “I’m just gonna grin and bear it and hope it doesn’t make me too sick to fight when the time comes. I’m okay on my own, I don’t need you.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me, too,” Cas finished, from where he was interrupted.

“‘Too’?” Dean asked. There was no way…

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said, smiling at the hunter. “I too have feelings for you. I have felt this… pull towards you, ever since I brought you back, and the more I explored the pull, the more my feelings for you grew.”

“What do you mean, ‘pull’?” Dean could be using a bunch of air quotes himself right about now, but he chose not to because they were air quotes. “If you’re suggesting true mates, those don’t actually exist. It’s just old wives’ tales and marketing bullshit. This isn’t some sappy Hallmark movie, so I ain’t buying it.”

Cas was still smiling, apparently amused by Dean’s denial. The bastard. “Whatever you wish to call what I felt, Dean, I do actually desire you as well, outside of that pull.”

“Shit, seriously?” Now that it was no longer talk of true mates, Dean was actually having a harder time believing that Cas felt anything for him like that. At least if he were forced, it’d make more sense.

“Yes, seriously,” Cas said, smirking now.

“Are you sure?” No way was his luck this good.

Cas all but rolled his eyes as he sighed. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Because I mean if you’re only doing this to humor me so that I’ll let you help me with my heat, you can stop right there…” Dean’s rant was cut off by Cas’ lips. The omega hadn’t even see the guy move, and now he was being kissed within an inch of his life. And he knew the angel well enough to know that he wasn’t even close to being this good of an actor, so that fire and passion just had to be real.

They finally pulled apart so that Dean could breathe, and he wasn’t so sure if his legs were going to keep him upright for much longer. Between his heat and that kiss (where had he learned to use his tongue like that?), Dean was feeling almost light headed.

“Now do you believe me that I want to help you because I actually want you, Dean?” Cas asked, lifting just one eyebrow in a way that was domineering and all manner of hot. Dean could only nod in response. “Let me help you, Dean,” he pleaded, his face changing from domineering to sincere in just one sentence.

It was everything he’d ever wanted, as far as his heat-addled brain was concerned, though it was definitely a lot of what he wanted on an everyday basis too. One word, that was all it took. Just one. “Yes.” And then their lips collided again, and Dean was starting to think he’d have to throw his jeans and boxers away at this point. Then he was no longer able to think at all as Cas began to slowly undress him in between kisses.

Dean started undoing all the buttons of Cas’ clothing, pushing layer after layer off in exchange. He let out a cross between a whimper and a moan as the angel started to suck a hickey onto the side of his neck, and when he thrust forward out of habit he could feel just how hard Cas was in the slacks Dean had yet to manage to pull off.

“Where’d you learn to be so damn hot?” Dean muttered as Cas started to make a matching mark on the other side of his neck.

“Your computer had a lot of instructional videos,” Cas said as he pulled his own pants down, since Dean was fumbling so much with how aroused he was.

Dean’s heat was starting to cloud his brain, making everything slightly fuzzy around the edges, but then what Cas had said became unfuzzy. “Wait, you watched my porn?”

“The ones with only girls didn’t teach me much for this, but the ones with only males were very interesting.”

Dean groaned, and it had nothing to do with pleasure. But then Cas slipped the white boxers Jimmy had been wearing all those years ago, and Dean let a pleasurable moan take its place. Jimmy had been blessed by Cas’ Father, and now Dean was going to get to enjoy that blessing himself. “Damn, Cas,” he said softly, “I’m impressed.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Cas said as he pushed Dean onto the bed before removing his own soaked boxers. “You smell amazing,” he whispered before laying on top of him to continue kissing.

The friction as their two dicks slid together was amazing, but Dean’s heat demanded more. He needed to feel full. “Need you, Cas,” Dean choked out in between moans, “need you inside me.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked, quirking that dom brow back into place in mockery of Dean’s earlier question.

“Hah hah, very funny,” Dean said before letting out a squeak at a particularly hard thrust. “Just… just fuck me already.”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas responded, and he was fully inside the omega in just a matter of moments.

“Fuck!” Dean yelped in surprise, before thrusting up into it.

“Wasn’t that the point?” Cas teased, and Dean fell even more in love with him than he already was. And it may have been his heat, but the ‘L’ word no longer seemed as terrifying. It was probably the heat.

The sex was better than anything Dean could have ever imagined, and when they were lying there, tangled up and tied together, Cas peppered him with the sweetest of kisses. They spent the next few hours going through a cycle of having sex when Dean’s heat demanded it, and cuddling in between.

Dean was dozing in the little spoon position after a rather exhausting round of sex when the scratching finally stopped. And if that minor change hadn’t woken him up, the screaming of monsters being killed that followed definitely would have. “Fuck, Bobby and Sam are back and we’re still tied together,” he mumbled, too sleepy from his heat to build up a proper panic.

When the screams finally died along with the creatures, the door burst open. “Are you guys okay… holy shit Dean, it reeks of sex in here…” Sam stopped talking when he saw the bed, where Cas had at least managed to get the blanket up to cover their bottom halves. “Oh god, I did not need to see that,” Sam shouted right before he turned around and walked back out the door.

Bobby just looked over and took a sniff at the air in the cabin. “Your heat hit, Dean?” He asked, and they both nodded. “Well, it took you idjits long enough to realize you were true mates, so it’s not all bad.”

Cas gave Dean a glare that basically said ‘I told you so’.

“Don’t care,” Dean responded to the words not said. “Still say it’s an old wives’ tale.”

Cas just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Think whatever you want, Dean.”

“I will, then,” Dean pouted, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was now pretty sure that Cas and Bobby were right. Cas was his true mate. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, only time would tell.


End file.
